


Why don't you get out of my head?

by Mag_Max_Kuv_Bigotes



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Enemy Lovers, F/F, Fingerfucking, Love/Hate, Masturbation Interruptus, Masturbation in Bathroom, NSFW, Oral Sex, R18, Ran doesn't want to, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship, Useless Lesbians, Vaginal Fingering, Yukina almost literally died, Yuri, but in the end she does
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:26:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25638016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mag_Max_Kuv_Bigotes/pseuds/Mag_Max_Kuv_Bigotes
Summary: Después de una de sus usuales discusiones, Yukina descubre que tiene un problema muy grave con Ran. Ya no puede soportarlo más y decide desahogarse en el baño de la escuela, pero Ran la escucha. En las idas y venidas, comienzan a danzar una alrededor de la otra hasta que ya no pueden negarlo más.
Relationships: Minato Yukina/Mitake Ran
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Why don't you get out of my head?

**Author's Note:**

> Una historia corta para comenzar a acostumbrarme a los personajes de Yukina y Ran. Espero que no estén tan fuera de personaje porque no sabia como hacer su rivalidad de manera apropiada. Necesitaba hacer esta historia y todavía tengo pendientes otras parejas, ya que me sirven de ejercicio para otra historia más grande que tengo entre manos. 
> 
> Este fic fue inspirado en un cierto fanart que vi hace un tiempo en twitter. Gracias a esos artistas gráficos que sirven de inspiración para las letras. Aquí dejo el tweet: https://twitter.com/waruhara/status/1276836969801060352

Yukina tenía un problema. Un gran gran problema entre sus manos, de manera literal. Ella hubiera deseado que fuera algo figurado, pero no, era muy real y estaba produciéndole un fuerte calambre en el muslo y ya no podía seguir ocultándolo. Era como si esa chica molesta con la que acaba de discutir le hubiera enviado un hechizo y ahora tenía que lidiar con las consecuencias de él.

Su única reacción había sido salir corriendo en cuanto sintió el malestar y encerrarse en el primer baño que encontró en esa zona de la escuela. Esperaba que la chica no la hubiera seguido o ella descubriría lo que le había provocado.

Mantenía la cabeza arriba y la mirada en el techo incapaz de bajar los ojos y ver lo que sus manos estaban haciendo. Su falda había sido levantada y sus bragas bajadas, y ahora manoseaba con rudeza lo que había decidido crecer en un momento tan inesperado. Estaba allí, erguido, necesitado de atención y no había sido otra sino la irritante Ran Mitake quien lo había provocado.

Se habían encontrado en uno de los pasillos de los salones de segundo año cuando Yukina deambulaba por allí buscando un aula vacía para utilizar su tiempo libre para vocalizar y trabajar en una nota que estaba haciéndoselo complicada. Lo que no esperaba era encontrarse con Mitake y que se enfrascaron en una discusión acerca de si alguna de las dos podía alcanzar la nota de mejor manera y en menor tiempo. 

Era tan molesta, tan irritante, con su cabello negro y ese mechón rojo que pretendía darle un aura rebelde, Yukina sabía que todo era un acto bien trabajado porque en el fondo Mitake era una niña mimada de papá, igual que ella y por eso podía reconocer a otra en la misma situación. 

Golpeó con más fuerza jugando de forma más difícil alrededor de su clítoris.

Además estaba esa voz tan enervante. Yukina reconocía que la voz de Mitake era impresionante, tenía una fuerza y una potencia envidiables, pero carecía de la disciplina y la constancia para sacarle el mayor provecho, por eso siempre estaba en la necesidad de corregirla para ver hasta dónde podía llegar, pero Mitake tomaba a mal sus recomendaciones. Eso las llevaba a discutir con frecuencia, como acababa de pasar antes.

“Si tan sólo… Mitake-san...”

Apretó el botón de nervios y subió y bajó su dedo imaginando que era la boca de Ran la que estaba ahí, pero se sentía tan pobre, realmente estaba deseando que esa lengua que ayudaba a producir esos sonidos tan potentes pudiera estar comprimiendo su pequeña protuberancia como lo estaban haciendo sus dedos.

“Mitake…-san…”

Su otra mano trabajo sobre sus labios y fue más profundo dejando que su dedo índice y anular jugarán con la entrada de su vagina y se deslizarán más allá mientras esparcía el líquido que estaba saliendo cada vez en mayor cantidad. Estaba a punto de explotar y los ruidos de su boca no estaban siendo muy discretos para el lugar en el que estaba, pero todo había sido culpa de esa niña.

“Mitake…”

Tomó un último empujón apretando con más fuerza sus dedos con el interior de su intimidad porque ya estaba casi allí mientras la otra mano acelerabá el ritmo sobre su clítoris.

“Minato-san, ¿estás bien?”

El toque en la puerta del baño le cortó el momento y de inmediato con el corazón acelerado dejó escapar parte de su venida que cayó por toda su ropa interior e incluso su falda. El líquido pegajoso estaba manchando su uniforme y aunque quisiera ocultarlo cualquiera podría darse cuenta de lo que había estado haciendo. 

“S… si…” Dijo con la voz ronca y la vergüenza por toda su cara. 

“¿Necesitas algo?” Ran preguntó todavía esperando del otro lado de la puerta. “Te puedo echar una mano.”

Yukina no supo si Ran le estaba tomando el pelo o qué sucedía, si es que se había dado cuenta de que había estado masturbandose en el baño de la escuela, y realmente no quería averiguarlo.

“No, estoy bien Mitake-san. Solamente necesito estar a solas.” 

Yukina se apresuró a tomar papel de baño y limpiar lo más que pudo su falda y sus bragas para no dejar huellas de su falta de juicio. Al menos parecía que del otro lado, la chica no había insistido más y la había dejado a solas, o eso pensó. 

Salió del cubículo para ir al lavabo y lavarse las manos, pero una furiosa Mitake Ran estaba ahí con los brazos cruzados mirándola como si quisiera matarla. Yukina se preguntó dónde había quedado la anterior Mitake que estaba ofreciendo su ayuda. Trató de ignorarla y no voltear a verla así que se entretuvo abriendo el grifo y metiendo las manos bajo el chorro del agua, pero la mirada insistente de Ran estaba perforándole la paciencia.

“Ni siquiera sé si quiero preguntar porque estabas masturbándote con mi nombre después de discutir conmigo. ¡Eso es asqueroso Minato-san!”

“No sé de qué estás hablando Mitake-san, no puedes lanzar acusaciones así.”

Al girarse para encararla y volver a iniciar una discusión se encontró con una sorpresa. Ran tenía la cara roja de vergüenza cuando debía ser ella, Yukina, quien debería estar avergonzada. Eso la sacó de balance. ¿Cómo podía ser Mitake Ran tan linda de una forma avergonzada? 

“Sólo… no te acerques a mí, Minato-san.”

Le lanzó la amenaza antes de salir del baño empujándola levemente mientras pasaba junto a ella. Yukina la dejó ir, ya que, después de todo era su culpa. Sólo suspiró y se miró en el espejo, era un desastre.

Los días siguientes, fueron algo incómodos cada vez que se topaba con Mitake, ya fuera en la escuela o en el livehouse entre prácticas. La chica seguía mirándola de forma incomprensible y ella prefería simplemente darse la vuelta y evitar una confrontación. Esto no pasó desapercibido por mucho tiempo para el miembro más perspicaz y entrometido de Roselia, Lisa.

“¿Pasó algo entre tú y Ran?” La interrogó en un momento en que habían quedado a solas limpiando después de la práctica.

“Nada… ella simplemente me odia porque vivo y todavía respiro.” Contestó lo más seco que pudo para evitar que Lisa quisiera seguir averiguando.

“Bueno, eso no es nada fuera de lo usual, pero parece estar más ardiente ese odio en estos últimos días.” Lisa la evaluó, pero Yukina se desentendió lo mejor que pudo. “¿Realmente no paso nada? ¿Qué le dijiste a Ran esta vez?”

“¿Por qué asumes que es mi culpa?” Se defendió Yukina, sólo quería olvidar el incidente. “Bien pudo ser culpa de ella, pero siempre asumen que es mi culpa.”

Lisa alzó una ceja.

“Me voy a casa.” Sentenció Yukina al terminar su trabajo y no espero a que Lisa intentara detenerla. 

Al salir de la habitación y llegar a la recepción del livehouse, para su mala suerte todo Afterglow estaba ahí. Trató de caminar sin tomarles atención, pero de nuevo estaba esa mirada insistente de Ran detrás de ella y de inmediato comenzó a sentir la culpa comiéndose su interior.

“¡Hey, pero si es Yukina-san aquí!” La voz de Moca la llamó. “¿Ya han terminado su práctica? ¿Seguro que Ran querría darte una mano si tienes problemas para salir... ? ¡Ouch! ¿Por qué golpeas al pobre Moca-chan?” 

Yukina se detuvo y volteo a ver a Ran pegandole a un Moca que trataba de cubrirse del ataque de la chica furiosa. Lisa la había alcanzado y ahora se reía de ver a Moca siendo golpeada.

“¿Qué pasó aquí?” Dijo y Moca saltó para ocultarse detrás de Lisa.

“Ran está golpeando al buen Moca-chan.” A pesar de estar tras Lisa, Ran continuo persiguiéndola para callarla. “Al parecer alguien tiene un problema entre manos y Ran quiere ayudar gustosa, pero fue rechazada como siempre.”

“¡Cállate maldita rata boca floja!” 

Moca se escapó de Ran nuevamente y esta vez usó a Yukina como escudo para detener a Ran que evito como la peste acercarse a Yukina.

“¿Quién es la rata aquí que quiere roer un rico queso?” Contraataco Moca haciendo la mímica de un ratón comiendo.

“¡Cállate, cállate!” 

Ran se tapó los oídos y en lugar de ir tras Moca huyó del lugar corriendo hacia afuera del livehouse, el resto de Afterglow la vio irse sin explicarse que acababa de suceder, incluso Lisa estaba confundida. Yukina tenía las mejillas rojas, entendiendo que Ran le había contado a Moca lo que había sucedido entre ellas antes.

“¿Qué fue eso?” Lisa se acercó a Moca y Yukina, pero Yukina también se hizo la desentendida.

“No sé, pero debo irme ya, perdí mucho tiempo con sus juegos infantiles.”

Del mismo modo que Ran, salió del livehouse huyendo de las burlas inmisericordes de Moca.   
  


Caminó a toda prisa tratando de hacer el mayor espacio posible entre ella y el resto y no se relajó hasta estar a una distancia considerable y su paso se hizo más tranquilo. Suspiró ignorando la vergüenza que todavía arrastraba con ella, cuando algo la empujó con fuerza contra la pared de la barda de una casa. 

El golpe fue duro contra su espalda, puesto que la tomaron con la guardia baja y se asustó pensando en si iba a ser golpeada por algún pandillero o le iban a robar su dinero. Había caminado sin precaución por un área sin personas alrededor y no había mucha luz precisamente por esa zona. 

“¡Esto es tu culpa Minato-san!”

Yukina abrió los ojos, ya que los había cerrado esperando otro golpe sobre ella, que no se había dado cuenta de quien estaba amenazándola. Los ojos carmesí de Ran la miraban con una mezcla extraña de odio y confusión y el brazo de la chica la empujaba con fuerza contra el muro mientras una de sus piernas se metía cada vez más entre sus muslos. 

“¿Mitake-san?”

“¡Es tu culpa que no pueda sacarme de la cabeza la imagen asquerosa de ti diciendo mi nombre mientras te estabas masturbando en el baño de la escuela!”

Empujó todavía con más fuerza casi sacándole el aire del pecho, pero no opuso resistencia. Algo en el interior de Yukina estaba calentándose al sentir el aliento de Ran sobre su rostro y su juicio se estaba nublando otra vez.

“Ahm…” Gimió de forma involuntaria cuando la pierna de Ran se hundió más profundo frotando ligeramente su entrepierna y la cara de la chica se puso roja rivalizando con su mechón de cabello.

“Mi… Minato-san...”

El empuje en el pecho de Yukina se aflojó y al sentir que Ran iba a retirarse, algo se apoderó de la consciencia de Yukina. Con ambas manos agarró la solapa del saco de Ran y la jaló hacia ella con fuerza haciendo que sus rostros chocaran con torpeza.

Sus labios estaban unidos, pero eso no quería decir que se estuvieran besando, no cuando Ran estaba tratando de deshacerse de Yukina empujándola hacía atrás, pero no había más atrás que el muro de ladrillos a su espalda. Las manos de Yukina no la soltaron y sus caderas se frotaron ligeramente contra el muslo de la chica.

Ran abrió los ojos de forma desmesurada y el hambre se apoderó de ella al sentir la humedad filtrarse a través de las bragas de Yukina. El toque de labios fue respondido y de manera intrusiva metió su lengua dentro de la boca de Yukina ganándose otro gemido de sorpresa y placer de la vocalista de Roselia. El beso estaba siendo áspero, rudo y sus dientes chocaban constantemente en la lucha por dominar una sobre la otra. 

Al sentir que Ran estaba sobre ella, Yukina ya no vio la necesidad de seguir jalando y prefirió meter sus manos por debajo del saco para tocar los senos de Ran. Tal movimiento osado, hizo que Ran diera un brinco hacia atrás cuando esas manos apretaron con fuerza sacándola de su nube. 

Yukina se detuvo al ver la cara de terror de Ran, porque a pesar de que estaba roja de la vergüenza, también estaba aterrorizada por lo que estaba haciendo. 

“Tú…” Se tapó la boca y se cerró el saco para ocultar su vergüenza. “¡Te odio Minato-san!” Le gritó y de nueva cuenta la empujó para salir corriendo de allí para huir de la chica. Yukina sólo la miró irse, su corazón estaba bombeando con fuerza y todavía estaba mareada por la confusión. 

Tuvo que regresar a casa con la incomodidad entre sus piernas y ni siquiera la ducha de agua fría pudo hacerle algo al recuerdo de Ran empujando contra ella. Estaba volviéndose un desastre por esa chica y no sabía qué hacer.

Al día siguiente en clases, por más que intentó concentrarse, no pudo hacerlo. De cualquier modo, las lecciones no eran su fuerte y sólo pensar en la cara de Ran, sus manos y toda ella, la tuvo alucinando durante el primer y segundo periodo. No pudo salir de eso, ni siquiera cuando Lisa se acercó para el almuerzo y ella sólo respondió con monosílabos descuidados.

Para el tercer periodo, se disculpó con el maestro y pidió permiso para salir a la enfermería alegando que no se sentía bien. Su cara demacrada por las ojeras y la palidez de su rostro hicieron más fáciles los trámites. 

Caminando por los pasillos sin un rumbo fijo, se encontró deambulando en el ala de segundo año. Por alguna razón, que ya sabía, sus pies la habían llevado hasta ese sitio, secretamente quería encontrarse con cierta chica de cabello corto y negro. 

Sin embargo, estaban en medio de las clases y no había nadie en los pasillos. Cansada de eso, subió a la azotea del ala de segundo año. No hay mucho que hacer por allí, únicamente es una azotea estéril desde donde se ve una parte de la escuela aunque es bastante privada. Al parecer casi nadie sube por temor a ser expulsados por cierto grupo de chicas rebeldes que se apropiaron de esa zona. Y quizás es eso lo que atrae a Yukina. En el fondo quiere volver a ver a Ran y sus posibilidades aumentan si está por allí.

Abre la puerta que da acceso, pero el lugar está vacío. Están entre clases y es poco probable que alguien llegue a esa hora, incluso quienes monopolizan aquel espacio. Aun así, busca un sitio donde quedarse, porque no tiene el ánimo de volver a su salón. Yukina encuentra un área libre del sol del mediodía y se acuesta en ella cerrando los ojos cansada por la mala noche que tuvo. 

  
  


Se despertó de golpe completamente asustada cuando sintió un peso encima de ella y abrió los ojos para encontrarse con una Ran aprisionándola contra el concreto del techo. La chica esta sobre ella sentada sobre su cintura dejando que el peso de sus caderas caiga sobre las suyas. Yukina quiere decir algo, pero Ran no se lo permite. Le tapa la boca con su mano para agarrar la corbata café de Yukina y jalarla con fuerza hasta casi ahorcarla.

“¿Qué haces aquí, Minato-san?” La presión aumenta, pero no la detiene, si quiere acabar con ella, Yukina no se va a oponer. “¡Responde!” Le ordena, sólo que las palabras se agolpan en su garganta sin poder salir por el nudo de la corbata.

En lugar de eso, Yukina levanta sus manos para agarrar las caderas de Ran y levanta su pelvis para chocar con la de la chica encima de ella. Comienza a restregarse mientras mantiene su agarre para que Ran no se escape.

Un leve quejido sale de la boca de Ran y el jalón de la corbata cede para devolver el aire a Yukina. Este juego que juegan las dos, está haciéndose cada vez más peligroso y Yukina lo sabe, pero no quiere detenerse.

“Minato-san, ¿por qué no sales de mi cabeza?” Se queja Ran jalando de nuevo la corbata pero esta vez, Yukina se levanta para apresar los labios de Ran en un beso urgido. Ran no la rechaza sino que, por el contrario, la atrae más para rodear su cuello y jalar su cabello. “No pienso dejar que me ganes.” Dice, pero su cuerpo tiembla cuando Yukina baja sus manos a los muslos de la chica y se mete debajo de su falda. 

Ran se deshace con el toque de las manos suaves y tiembla todavía más cuando la lengua de Yukina acaricia la suya y el beso se hace húmedo y profundo. 

Hay algo en esa chica de Afterglow que no puede sacarse de la mente, Yukina ya no quiere luchar contra eso, sólo quiere rendirse y dejar que su irracionalidad se apropie de ella y haga lo que quiera con la chica en sus manos. 

Ran lucha, pero ya no con la misma fuerza que antes, ya no busca apartar a Yukina, por el contrario, quiere más y más de ella. Ran sabe que a esa hora nadie sube a la azotea, además ella se aseguro de trancar la puerta para evitar miradas indiscretas, tanto por si decidía acabar con la vida de Yukina como si decidía hacer lo que estaba haciendo ahora.

El saco de Yukina fue arrancado de su cuerpo y la corbata fue aflojada para dejar que los botones de la camisa salieran fuera. La falda de Ran estaba en su cintura y la mano derecha de Yukina estaba acariciando por encima de las bragas de la chica. El roce estaba haciéndose imposible para Ran que jadeaba sobre la boca de Yukina. 

El otro saco, el de Ran, también salió fuera junto con la corbata azul y rápidamente Yukina se apropió del cuello de la chica dejando coloridos chupetones morados a su paso. Ya no era sólo el calor de pasado el mediodía lo que tenía a ambas sudando y empapando sus camisas blancas. 

Eran los dedos de Yukina entrando y saliendo de Ran lo que hacían que la chica sudara moviéndose con impaciencia buscando su liberación rápida, pero Yukina no quería que todo pasara de forma apresurada. 

Casi arranco los botones de la camisa blanca de Ran y se apropió con su boca de uno de sus senos aun por encima de la tela del bra y mordió con fuerza ante la queja de la otra niña que jaló su cabello para besarla de nuevo.

Yukina sonrió ante la ruda respuesta y empujó más profundo dentro de Ran. Las caderas se movieron más violentamente y la mano de Yukina se empapó con los fluidos que salieron cuando el orgasmo alcanzó el tembloroso cuerpo de Ran. 

Aunque había querido prolongarlo, había fallado estrepitosamente, Ran era demasiado fuego para ser contenido y aún más para ser extinguido sólo así. Los ojos carmesí de Ran brillaron con los rayos del sol y Yukina sabía que vendría más cuando la chica la empujó hacia atrás y ésta trepó por encima de ella hasta llegar a su rostro.

La falda enrollada alrededor de la cintura de Ran y las bragas empapadas, además del embriagante olor de la feminidad de Ran llenaron la vista y el olfato de Yukina que levantó la cara para frotar su nariz en aquellas bragas húmedas. 

Ran hizo a un lado la tela y Yukina extendió su lengua para probar lo que sus dedos acababan de hacer. Bebió todo el desorden que Ran había producido y se relamió los labios al tiempo que su barbilla escurría con su saliva y lo que fluía del interior de Ran. Los gemidos de Ran volvieron a salir y las manos de la chica se enredaron en el cabello claro de Yukina. Los empujes de la cadera de Ran eran fuertes y la quijada dolía al igual que la lengua, pero en ningún momento Yukina se quejó, ella continuó lamiendo y lamiendo hasta que una nueva agitación se formó y el cuerpo de Ran se estremeció por encima de ella. 

Toda su cara se lleno de Ran y aun así quería más, pero la chica se retiró dejándola respirar libremente. Yukina tenía el cabello revuelto y la cara cubierta por el olor de Ran y busco de nuevo acercarse para besarla, pero Ran la evitó levantándose y alejándose de ella. 

Las piernas de Ran temblaban y apenas podía sostenerse en pie, sólo que no quería mostrar debilidad ahora que se sentía triunfante y tenía a Yukina buscando más de ella con la súplica en su rostro. Si se iba en este momento, ella habría ganado porque le demostraría que podía hacer lo que quisiera, pero otra parte de ella quería quedarse e ir por Yukina del mismo modo en que ella lo había hecho. 

“Mitake-san…”

La voz necesitada la estremeció, pero aún así no cedió. Aunque se preguntó cómo sabría Yukina, qué ruidos haría y si la llamaría del mismo modo en que lo hizo el día que descubrió que se masturbaba pensando en ella. 

“El fin de semana mis padres saldrán fuera.” Dijo todavía con cierto temor tiñendo su voz. “Ven a mi casa después del mediodía.” Yukina la miró confundida. “No le digas a nadie lo que pasó aquí o no volverá a pasar nunca más.”

Dicho eso, Ran termino de arreglar su camisa blanca y recogiendo el saco se lo puso y salió sin despedirse.

Yukina se quedó allí viendo a la chica irse. 

Dejó escapar un fuerte suspiro y se echó de nuevo sobre el concreto de la azotea mirando al cielo deseando que la semana pasara rápido.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Si te gusto, deja amor por el YukiRan.


End file.
